defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Aramil Blackstone
Aramil Blackstone (in fact Aramil Blackwood) was the son of Aramin, an impoverished nobleman of House Blackwood. He was the heir to the long-term business of lightforge iron miners, but opposed the will of his father and joined the Order of the Silver Hand as a knight. He did not lose the rights to this legacy, but since then the company began to fall, which was accelerated by the Second and Third War. Background He was married to a Lady from a neighbouring province. When he joined the Alliance of Lordaeron forces to secure the Dark Portal during the Second War, he served under Danath Trollbane. His last known location was Shadowmoon Valley. His wife gave birth to their son, Aramal, half a year after Aramil joined the Expedition to Draenor. History Birth Beyond the Dark Portal (600 KC) The Gates of Ahn'Qiraj (617 KC) The Burning Crusade (618 KC) "Mallucis" Aramil chosen his name due to his warhammer, that was made of dark iron node found accidentally in Blackstone Mountain. He was unable, however, to smite it properly, so the raw head fissured with every strike he made. He sought an aide of Thorium Brotherhood, but the Dwarves refused to help him reforge it. He then addressed the Mithril Order. Trenton Lighthammer has instructed Aramil to contact Galvan the Ancient as the only person who would know how to not only forge dark iron, but also purify it. Aramil eventually found the Dwarf in Stranglethorn Vale. Galvan agreed to help Aramil on the condition that he will join the Mithril Order (not only due to secret knowledge of the organisation, but also because Galvan found the idea of purifying dark iron very revolutionary). Both blacksmith decided that the new warhammer will resemble those popularly used by Knight of the Silver Hand (see War Hammer / Bronze Warhammer). This particular cast is connected to a legend of three hammers found by High Elves long before the First War and given to Dwarven Kings in recognition to their support during Horde invasion. Three warhammers (Cobalt Crusher, Golden Iron Destroyer, and Thornstone Sledgehammer) were said to be made by Vrykull to resemble Tyr's Hammer (which could be semi-proven by the emblem on both cheeks that is the same as those on Watchers' armaments). The new alloy named 'galvan' was made of dark iron and purified with lighforge iron. That not only allowed it to have all the features of a dark iron weapon, but also made it highly enchantable to the Light. The reforged warhammer was called "Mallucis" in recognition to Trenton. The name which in Common means Light's Hammer became also an inspiration for a name of Aramil's future heir, Aramal. The warhammer was ornamented with a mithril casting of the Watchers' Seal and a Blood of the Mountain (as its dark crimson colour resembled perfectly House Blackwood, and also as a slight mockery of Thorium Brotherhood, which denied to help Aramil). The handle was made of Ironwood. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased characters